Sherlock's Busy Day
by Benedictsexual
Summary: Sherlock feels hurt by John but can they still have a fun day together?


"Sherlock bye im going out tonigh" john watson yelled to sherlock.

"What!" Sherlock said. "Where you're going. I needed help on my case. I'd be lost without my blogger" (He smirks because john is his blogger. he thinks its funny that he said that because he wouldnt be lost without john. Sherlock knows lots of directions. he only says this because he likes to have sex with john

Martin sighed. im have a date, sherloc i told you last night...wait were you listenin?g

"I geuss I didnt hear you this time. tell me where your going on the date now" Sherlock demanded and growled angrily. he looked angry. Mrs hudson walks into the room and says Im Not your housekeeper then she walks out.

"Im going to eat some nice dinner with a girl called Irene adler or somethin. Idk her a lot but shes pretty and has a nice bod" John answered slowly. He smiled and thought of how hot irene is.

SHerlock narrowed his eeyebrows. Ok, jon. you can go see her, he said. "But first i want to meet her" "Please."

"Sigh fine ok" john h. watson said and took out his cell phone and pushed some numbers and called a person. sherlock deduced that he was callin irene to tel her that sherlock wanted to meet her. Sherlock liked to dedudce things.

"Hello Irene." Martin Freeman said into the phone. Hes breathing hard. theres sweat coming out of a few of his nipples.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" SHERLOCK JUMPED INTO THE AIR HE WAS RIGHT! "I was right again. Yes." Sherlock was very happy that he was right...

"Be quiet sherlock." john said."Irene sherlock wants to meet you." Then John hung up the phone.

Sherlock deduced that john hung up because irene was actually hiding in their flat the whole time! the little rat! She was hanging from the ceiling! "Irene...! Why are you on the ceiling!" John Watson called up to the ceiling...

Silly john he is so dumb i knew she was gonna be up there the whole time Sherlock thought...

"Irene said I was up here because I wanted to meet sherlock before he even knew I existed!" She jumped down from up on the ceiling and into sherlocks arms.

"Get off" Sherlock said "Get off of me

"Get off of him you big slut!" martin said.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sherlock yelled louder. because irene wouldnt get off...He deduced that Irene thinks hes sexy.

Irene laughed. "Fuck you sherlock Homes!" "FINE I will get off of you but I will never have sex with you. Haha you loser. Your a virgin"

"IM SO MAD" Benedict said quietly...He was so mad. He stomped around. "John please tell Irene to leave."

jon took irenes hand and pushed her out the window. "Bye WHORE! :P" john was kind of mean someitimes. sherlock liked it.

:) Sherlock and john smiled at each other. John thought he was gonna have sex with irene but he guessed that wasnt happening cause she was crushed on their sidewald and dead and she wasnt that hot anymore anyways. "So what do you want to do Sherlock"

"LETS DO SOME DEDUCING"

john watson started crying "sherlock you always make fun of my deductions"

"Its fun though john haha i'll let you go first!" sherlock insisted ...they go to take a walk to Mycrofts house to do some fun detective work. Sherlock wears a sheet because hes likes to be nake. john wears cloth

"Helo mycroft!" they both say when they say hello to mycroft. Sherlock nudges john because john is supposed to go first

"hmmmm mycroft i notice...you are wearing a cool tie...so...u have nice fashion?" John Watson tried realy hard but he failed. Sherlock starts laughing and watson cries a little. mycroft is proud of his nice fashion. hes smilin.

"MYCROFT...U GAINED a pound. u ate some scones that a dude gave u. u havent had sex in nine months. you brush your teeth with a green toothbrush...you think that rocks are cool. u have no fashion john lied. u are a tv guy who writes some episodes for the show called 'sherloc' u also play a guy called mycroft u are mark gatiss. ummm You are fat." Sherlock smiles because he knows hes a genius. Mycroft walks away he looks kinda sad.

sherlock turns to John. "Its okay John u did good. THat was fun!" They go home and have sex. Martin bottoms. Another mystery solved! Later martin writes about his day on his blog. He cals the mystery that they solved A STUDY IN PINK. Sherlock becomes famous. John killed an evil cab driver. Sherlock has an orange blanket that people put over his shoulders he asks "Why do I have this blanket." The brilliant sherlock did it again...good job sherlock...

"IM ON FIRE" SHERLOCK SAYS(Hes not really on fire he just solved a lot of cases at once thats what he says when he solved a lot of cases at once. I dont know why he says that because he isnt really on fire. It doesnt make sense)

Martin smiles and stares off into the distance. Ahhhhhh

The End


End file.
